Calculating the time and resources necessary to reach a desired compaction density may be beneficial for earthworks compaction projects for numerous reasons, including but not limited to for utilization during the bidding process for earthworks compaction projects in addition to further applications in relation to the planning, management, and completion of earthworks compaction projects. In addition to further characteristics, fast and reliable systems and methods for determining the effort necessary to compact a soil region to the requested density may be valuable.
Many currently available methods and systems for forecasting compaction performance rely on performing soil compaction response measurements on soils from the specific site to be compacted. These soil compaction response measurements may be conducted in a laboratory, wherein specific sample may be tested at multiple compaction energies and moisture content levels to create a multivariable output of compaction result due to energy input at varying moisture. These laboratory results may then be compared to field response for a compaction machine operating on the same site specific soil to forecast the machine performance capability across the range of soil moisture. Such methods and systems for forecasting compaction performance are site specific, which may thus require extra time for taking sample and sending them to the laboratory in addition to multi-variable tab testing for each sample. The required extra time and resources which may characterize many currently available compaction forecasting methods and systems may present drawbacks and limitations for the planning, management, and completion of earthworks compaction projects, and particularly during the bidding and soil analysis process.
EP 0761886A1 to (the '886 patent) to Froumentin discloses a method and machine where a compacting machine is linked to a computer that provides the geographical coordinates that guides the compacting machine's path, the number of passes to made over each point by the compacting machine, and the speed at which the compacting machine will travel. The '886 relies upon site specific data and the method and the machine disclosed in the '886 are not predictive. Therefore, while the method and machine disclosed in the '886 patent may make the compacting more efficient it cannot predict the effort necessary to reach a desired soil density.
The present disclosure is directed to mitigating or eliminating one or more of the drawbacks discussed above.